futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Gold age of Earth (Canadian Domination)
(2040-3000) *NOTE I am new to Future wiki and am bad at editing :P 2039-2059 (Canada's Gold Age and CCP Destroyer) The 2039 general election marked the start of a new Canada, as prime minister (President in 2040) Travis J. Doerksen was elected. He was elected on the platform of making canada a world power, making better relations with the US, leaving the commonwealth and Strengthening the economy. In 2040, many canadians got their wish of leaving the commonwealth. Canada focused on making new industry jobs, and opening immigration to fill them. In 2041 Canada's population was 50 Million instead of the projected 42.6. Many Canadians were surprised with the growth and President Doerksen's approval rating soared. In 2042 he introduced a policy to support parents with 3 children or more to boost the population. By 2043 Canada's GDP was a whopping 5 trillion dollars compared to the 3.6 trillion projected. Other large economies such as the EU, US, India, and China started to pay attention to Canada. In 2043 he is re-elected in a landslide win with new promises to bring the population to 150 million in 8 years. global warming's effects were starting to be felt around the world. This caused a mass panic as inhabitants of southerly countries fled to arctic countries. This immigration spike put Canada at 54 million people. Some western US states wanted to join Canada and left the US. Canada was afraid that if the new Provinces were recognized, international backlash would occur. By 2044 The president of the US, Malia Obama meets with President Doerksen. He agrees to pay 1.8 trillion dollars for the territories, as the new provinces Washington, Oregon, California and Alaska are created. Many countries are now paying full attention to Canada, fighting each other for potential alliances. With the new territories, Canada's GDP goes to 7 trillion. 2045: more and more immigrants flood into Canada, where they pick up jobs and push the GDP more and more. 2047: Travis is elected again. 2049: The GDP comes to 20 Trillion USD. The Canadians start to build their army up from 120,000 to 800,000 and start to perform nuclear tests. 2050: Canada partners with the US to create CASA (Canadian American Space Agency) and start to work on a permanent moon base and a mars launch. The population of Canada is now 152 million people, and 40% of them are under 18, guaranteeing that Canada's population will skyrocket. 2051: now we are focusing on China, as their government was rated least stable for the past 5 years. The CCP are trying to hold on, but many Chinese people have a deep hatred for communism, and are joining rebel forces secret being backed by Canada and the US. On July 8, 2050 the rebels make their move. they take Beijing within days and are marching to Shanghai where the CCP chairman is in hiding. However, '''PLOT TWIST '''Canadian and American forces land on Chinese beaches and take Shanghai, where they force both the rebels and the communists to surrender. Despite the UN condemning the action, the war is already over and China is forced to pay down all US/Canada deficits. The peoples republic of China becomes the Republic of China. 2051: Russia gets bored with the massive amount of land they already have and decides to conquer the Scandinavian countries. Unfortunately for Russia, Sweden, Norway and Finland have built up large armies and push the Russians out of the kola peninsula. Canada unveils 100 new nuclear bombs, prompting other countries like Brazil and South Africa to begin nuclear testing. Travis wins a fourth term, saying that he will only stop running when the people no longer want him in office. Canada's GDP goes to a crazy 32 trillion dollars, 2052: Canada's population reaches 175 million people. The northern countries realize that they will need to ally with each other, otherwise powerful southern countries will invade them for resources. Canada, US, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Greenland, and Iceland sign the Northern Defense Treaty. Russia, Kazakhstan, Ukraine, Belarus and Mongolia band together as well to create the Soviet Northern Republic. The new country annexes the central Asian countries. China gives the SNR some land in Manchuria in exchange for accepting Chinese immigrants for when the floods come. The entire world realizes that global warming is causing some serious damage and that it needs to be stopped. The UN has a summit and 99% of countries and all of the major countries agree to become carbon neutral by 2060. Indian Expansion and NAT ascension (2052-2056) India decides that they have had enough of Pakistan and prepares their army to invade them. However, they do not have enough tech and guns to fully mobilize by the end of the year, when they have to release military expenditure. That would give Pakistan a warning, making India's job harder. So, their ambassador talks to the American and Canadian presidents, asking if they would give guns and troops to India in exchange for land in Pakistan. The American president agreed to give them 100,000 guns and 10 million ammo for solar panel land. The Canadian president gave 10,000 troops and 50,000 guns, also for solar land. With these new troops, the Indian president took all his troops (1.5 million of them) as well as the Canadian troops to Delhi where they would make the march to the border and open fire. The Pakistan campaign went very well, in 1 month Indian troops were at the door of Islamabad. The Pakistani government decided to launch a nuke at Delhi. 10 minutes before the missile was scheduled to hit, some Canadian soldiers, who had heard about the nuke launch, shot it down. The Indian president was informed, and decided to launch a nuke at Islamabad. Right before the president pressed the button that would end the world, some soldiers ran in and told him that Islamabad had been captured. If he had pressed the button, India may have thought that china nuked them. They would nuke China, who could nuke Russia who would nuke the US who would nuke China, starting a nuclear war. Nobody would have nuked Canada, who had at least decent relations with the other countries. Sweden, Norway and Finland merge to create The Nordic Republic. Bangladesh officially joins the SNR alliance, fearing that NAT (Northern alliance treaty) backed India will go for them next. Myanmar has the same logic and joins the SNR alliance as well. The SNR alliance changes its name to the SNRA. As predicted India goes for them next, again asking for NAR help. This time the US refuses, but Canada, who was in constant military upgrading, sends 20,000 troops and 200,000 guns. India agrees that they will join the NAT after the war. The Nordic republic says they will send 5 destroyers to the Indian ocean, for cover fire and to stop reinforcements. Iceland agrees to start up war production and produce ammo for the Indian and Canadian troops. The US finally had to do something, and sends 20 non nuclear ICBM'S and one nuclear ICBM. Canada, wanting more of their troops to get battle practice, sends 80,000 more troops and 1/4 of their Navy. I would put a picture here but the wiki won't let me :(. The troops are sent over the border, and the second Indian war begins. They make amazing progress as neither Myanmar or Bangladesh have good armies. both countries are captured and annexed into India. The SNR didn't really care about either country and just kept their armies at home. India formally joins the NAT. 2054: Canada is preparing for war in the arctic, massively increasing their military presence in the arctic ocean. 2055: Canada finally decides to make their move as they annex the arctic sea in the name of NAT. The SNR retaliates, thinking that they can defeat the Canadian navy. unfortunately for them, they are very wrong. Canada's navy grew tenfold in between 2054 and 2055. The SNR fleet is only one-fifth the size of the Canadian navy. Not to mention, a large percentage of Canadian ships are aircraft carriers. Also, Canada is the first navy in the world to create a very special weapon. The CS Valiant was the very first spaceship modified for military combat. Canada announces that they have also annexed Greenland. GDP UPDATE! Canada: 42 Trillion. USA: 45 Trillion. India: 30 Trillion. Nordic Union: 4.3 Trillion. SNR: 25 Trillion. (say this like trump would) CHHHHIIIIINNNAAA: 96 Trillion. 2056: Constant re-election of president Doerksen has led to far left rallies calling for his resignation. The conservative party, (the party he runs from) runs a smother campaign with posters showing Canada's position in the world economy before and after president Doerksen. (large difference.) A secret meeting between the NAT leaders has them unanimously vote to end China, once and for all. one of the only problems with this is that China, since the 2050 war, has massively focused on the military. The second problem is that China has officially joined the SNR. Luckily, the NAT is the first alliance to focus on space warfare, which means the ships can stay in the upper atmosphere and bombard enemy positions. 8 more destroyers and 2 cruisers are revealed. They are: CS Toronto, and the CS Vancouver for the cruisers and the: CS Sword, CS Retribution, CS Elite, USS Grand, USS New York, USS Fury, NRS 44, and the NRS Hellcat. The Grand Space Race (2056-2060) Canada plants their flag, along with every other NAT countries flag on the moon. This provokes China to plant their flag on mars. Canada sends CS Sword to Mars, and forces the Chinese to leave. This sparks a second space race, with the NAT and SNR both vying for land in the solar system. The NAT gets the moon, the SNR and the NAT both have around a quarter of mars, with a radical group, the Settlement defense front controlling the other half. The SNR has developed their own military space ships, with many thinking that this will lead to all out war. 2057: A new power emerges in south america, amongst the chaos of the space race. Brazil managed to conquer all of South America, with secret SNR backing. With no casus belli for the invasion, and captured POW's being executed or jailed, the world is on the brink of war. The UN collapses as the world splits in half. (metaphorically) However, a peace is made, and the space race is back on. Canada and the rest of NAT condemn the SNR, (now the SP) (soviet pact) for the horrible treatment of POW's. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a nuclear ICBM hits Rio. The NAT unveils an space aircraft carrier, and comes closest to hegemony during this time. The SP experiences a breakdown, as supposedly NAT funded rebels take the Kamchatka peninsula in the SNR. The mystery nuke's launching country has not been found. The amount of nuclear weapons on earth is enough to destroy the entire surface of the planet, twice. 2058: With the space race still heating up, NAT astronauts make it to europa, and discover life. It is not highly intelligent though, having the IQ of a dog. It is a medium sized predatory fishlike creature that hunts in packs. While many people think that war was the closest to starting in 2057, when the NAT claimed the asteroid belt, an anonymous video leaked out of Chinese nuclear missiles being primed. The video, some claimed was the only thing stopping nuclear war. With the U.N collapsed, the global warming pact became defunct, and many countries started emitting Co2 again. This proved to be a bad move, in the case of the SP, who was emitting 20% of the global co2 emissions. By 2061, scientists said that half of the SNR would be underwater, and almost all of china's coastline would be gone. What was left of it, anyway. 2059: canada's population is at 300 million. * British Columbia * Ontario * Quebec * California * Washington * Alberta * Saskatchewan * Manitoba * New Brunswick * PEI * Nova Scotia * Newfoundland and Labrador * Oregon * Alaska Category:Canada Category:Geopolitics 2040s Category:Geopolitics 2050s